


Autumn Reds

by skivern



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivern/pseuds/skivern
Summary: A collection Jenlisa one-shots and short stories





	1. forword

_**A**_ ** _utumn Reds_**  is a collection of one-shots and short stories dedicated for  _ **J**_ ** _enlisa_**.

In accordance to the title,  _ **Autumn Reds**_ is a theme that involves the season, Autumn, itself, and the red ambiance of the turning evergreens— though some stories have no accordance to the theme.

However, most of the stories are a means of practice in writing and style, as well as contributing to the  ** _Blackpink Fandom._**

Most of these stories are fictional and have  _ **no**_  relation to real life circumstances.

The contents could vary from  ** _domestic fluff to inappropriate circumstances._**

_**Again, everything is fiction.** _

If you are disturbed by reading about the  _ **love between two women**_  and rather  _ **inappropriate scenarios**_ , then I suggest that you should close this book and look for another that suites your taste.

**Opinions are subjective, after all.**

I hope that all of you could bear the grammatical errors that would appear in the chapters as  _ **English is not my first language**_.

_**Sincerely, Kia** _


	2. November 23

The songs of the birds reached her ears and the golden light of the sun stained the marbled floor, motes of dust could be seen dancing through the sunlight, then the gauze curtains swayed against the cool breeze that slipped past through the opened windows of the empty house. The leaves on the boughs of the tall evergreens, outside past the withered garden, had begun turning red and gold as the Autumn season began veiling over what the summer had left. Lisa stood in the middle of the empty living room, watching as the dry leaves and twigs were disturbed from the autumn breeze, before glancing at the clock that had long since stopped since the day she finally left.

 _7:00 am._ The old clock was, coincidentally, accurate along with the time on her wristwatch. She chuckled bitterly. A decade and a half have passed, yet the pain was still there as dull as the old latch on the gate, despite the vivid memory that replayed inside her head that was as fresh as a blooming rose. She shook it off.  _Fifteen years._ It has already been that long since  _she_  had walked out of the door, out of Lisa's life.

Jisoo had told her,  _warned her_ , yet she didn't listen; Chaeyoung had told her,  _begged her_  that there was no use in waiting anymore, yet she didn't listen.

It went on for more than five years until the youngest of the remaining three couldn't handle it any longer. Lisa wasn't the same since the woman she loved left her broken, and both of her friends knew about it. They couldn't salvage the bright and lively person their friend once was.

Jisoo had once told Lisa that she would forget  _her_ soon, even just a few years, and Chaeyoung had once told Lisa that even as time goes on her love for the woman would remain. The two of them were right. Lisa had somehow managed to forget the woman who hurt her, even only for a few years to move on with her life, but once she did remember... her heart  _still_  beats for her.

It had faded now, at least.

A picture frame on top of the mantelpiece caught her eye, and the pain inside her chest had caught her throat. She had planned for the photo to wither away along with the garden at the backyard that had once been blooming with various colors, yet it stood there still, covered in dust and all. Lisa walked up to the deserted fireplace, the loud thuds of her boots and the crunching of leaves echoed through the empty space, and held the picture frame with her trembling hands, wiping the dust with the sleeves of her jacket. She smiled sadly.

It was  _them_  twenty years ago, so young and happy about their new-found love. Lisa could remember Chaeyoung taking this photo when she and Jisoo decided to have a double date. Lisa, on this day the picture was taken, was already a sophomore that day attending the same college as her.

 _She_  was a freshman in college and Lisa, herself, was a graduating senior in high school when they first met. It was through Lisa's childhood best friend, Park Chaeyoung. She could remember Chaeyoung gushing about her crush on a certain short college student she met at the café, and Lisa chuckled at the memory of her best friend holding one of her arms her tightly as they walked to the park, after the red-head had begged the Thai to come along. She was there for support, and Jisoo's  _best friend_  was there for the same reason as well.

That was how she met Jennie Kim.

It wasn't exactly love at first sight, as far as Lisa could remember, but she did notice how beautiful the older woman was. Those narrow, cat-like eyes used to intimidate her at first, but the gummy smile that was followed by a melodious laughter made her heart flutter (Jisoo's jokes may not be funny, but the Jennie was there to support Jisoo from the awkwardness the jokes made...  _the things you do for your best friend_ ).

Since then, their paths seemed to cross almost on a daily basis in which Lisa was quite baffled at first until she realized that Jennie had been going to the same places she go to for a long time now. Apparently, they have the same interest despite the difference of their personalities. Also, both their best friends wanted them bring Lisa and Jennie along, and hang-out. It went on for a few more years, enough for the two of them to get to no one another and ditch the couple from time to time, until Lisa confessed one autumn morning.

It was exactly November 23rd at 7:00 am. She remembers.

Lisa sighed and caressed the photo in her hands. They were happier. Those days weren't like those cliché books that young teenagers read about a couple against the world.  _No_. Their story was as simple as having coffee and eggs for breakfast in the morning. Both of their parents were never against their relationship and no one dared to place themselves in between them. Everything was perfect, yet they fell apart. Had Lisa known that day would come, she would have done everything within her power to prevent it. But sadly, she cannot control another person's heart.

7:00 AM, November 23. The day Jennie walked out of the door; the day Lisa's heart shattered.

Who would have thought that the woman she promised to marry had fallen out of love; the woman she promised to give everything to her. But was the effort fair? Lisa had thought about it for so long, yet she couldn't answer her own question. She wondered what went wrong, but when she looks back to the days they spent together _. Ten years_  was a long time.She doesn't want to put the blame on Jennie, and yet what happened between them? Jennie wouldn't tell her even before she walked out.

She could remember the frown on Jisoo's face, going quiet, as she talked about the  _future_  between herself and Jennie. The blonde noticed it, but she never bothered to ask and waited for the older woman to tell her instead. She didn't expect, however, to hear a warning from her about Jennie. Why should she when Jisoo was the one who helped her confessed in the first place?

Lisa placed the picture frame back on the mantelpiece. She was meant to look around one last time before leaving the city. She didn't want to completely move on from Jennie, yet Jennie didn't bother to come back for her, didn't she? It was as if all the things Lisa had done for her meant nothing.

She sighed and raked her fingers through her blonde hair. The front door opened, and the gentle thud of the footsteps echoed in the empty house. Lisa thought of selling it off to the real estate agency where Chaeyoung worked, and maybe a well-deserved family would live in it. It was  _too_  big for two people in the first place.

"You okay?"

Lisa turned to see a tall woman (dressed in the same manner as herself in black jeans and dark ankle boots) standing in the middle of the living-room with her hands shoved inside her white hoodie. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her ears stuck out like those illustrations of elvish creatures. Lisa would admit that her companion was attractive despite the bored look she always has. She shook her head.

"Fifteen years, and I'm still not okay," she said softly, but the taller woman was able to hear it.

She pressed her lips in a thin line, dark eyes glistening with empathy, "I'd be lying if I say that I don't understand how it feels, Lisa. You suffered too much already."

"Why do people leave, Tzuyu?" Lisa asked, taking in the empty space, not expecting an answer since she already knew what the younger would say.

Tzuyu shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes people fall out of love, Lisa. Although, I don't really know what happened to you and Jennie based on the stories you've told me. My guess was that it's one-sided."

Lisa simply nodded, "At least one of us is getting married."

"You'll be there, right?"

"I promised to be the best man," Lisa grinned, "Of course I'll be there. Sana's a lucky woman."

"I'm the one who's lucky," Tzuyu mumbled, more to herself, then studied the empty living-room before heaving a sigh, "Jennie should have thought about how lucky she was to have you."

"There's nothing I could do about that, buddy," Lisa smiled sadly, "for all I know, she's probably married to a better a man already. Even Jisoo doesn't know where she is now. It's like she made sure to disappear from us... from me." By then, she stared at the marbled floor that was littered in more dust and dried leaves.

Tzuyu walked towards Lisa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey. You'll be okay, Lisa."

"Do you think that she had moments where she would stop and think about us?" Lisa asked, her voice merely so soft that it was almost like a whisper, as she clutched on the pain on her chest, "about what we could have been? About me?"

"I don't know, Lisa," Tzuyu frowned, saddened about the fact she doesn't know what to say, instead she spoke what was on her mind, "for all I know, this was her loss and not yours."

Silence settled between the two women, and the younger could only squeeze her hand on the Thai's shoulders for comfort. The pain was still there, but as the seconds ticked... it was faded as fast as it came. Lisa couldn't really say that she was still in love with Jennie Kim, but she knew that the woman would always have a piece in her heart. Maybe it was time to walk away the same way Jennie did fifteen years ago.  _It's too late and she's not coming back._

Lisa took a deep breath, "Let's go now, Tzuyu. I don't want to keep you longer from your fiancé. I have come back to this empty house plenty of times, but now I won't. It's filled with nothing but memories now."

"I'm sure Chaeyoung would sell it to a better family," Tzuyu patted Lisa's shoulder, "I'll go start the car." She turned and walked away, leaving the blonde woman once more in the empty house.

Lisa pulled out a silver ring from the pockets of her jacket and placed it before the photo of her and Jennie. It was time for her to stop waiting for someone who would never bother to come back, and that would be the biggest step Lisa had made after fifteen years. She glanced around once more before shoving her hands inside her jacket and walked away from the house they had built.

7: 48 AM, November 23. This would be the last time she would see this house, see the memories of Jennie Kim, as the car took Lisa farther away from the place she had once called home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     


	3. 5 o'clock

Bored, Jennie sat by the bleachers, overlooking the basketball court around the corner down the street in her neighborhood. It was still early in the morning and the cool breeze brushed against her pale skin.

She opened the phone in her hand and squinted against the glaring brightness of the screen.  _4:57 am._  She sighed and hugged herself from the cold.

Apparently, she was  _too_ early.

Jennie decided to lay against the bench, staring at the dark that would be turning blue soon. She wore her usual purple hoodie and dark skinny jeans. It still didn't warm her enough against the cold atmosphere in the dead of morning, but it was good enough to keep her waiting a few minutes longer.

She squeaked and jolted from the bench when she felt a soft fabric land on her face. She quickly sat up and glared at the blonde newcomer in a yellow sweater and dark jeans with a camera bag slung around her neck, giggling to herself as she, quietly, made her way to the older girl.

“Yah! Why did you do that for?” She shouted. The blonde simply placed a finger against her own lips, telling her to hush.

“You're going to wake the whole neighborhood if you don't tone it down, Jennie,” She giggled softly before asking, “How long have you been waiting out here?”

“A good five minutes,” Jennie crossed her arms. It was actually a lie, she had waited thirty minutes longer for the blonde girl to arrive. However, she didn't want to worry the other girl.

The blonde smiled apologetically, “I'm sorry that I made you wait, Jen. It won't happen again.”

“It better,” Jennie muttered.

The blonde sat down beside the older girl, “I brought my car with me. So, should we drive by the diner and grab a few warm drinks before heading to our place?”

Jennie leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder, snuggling against the warmth emitted by the other girl.

“I'd love a steaming cup of coffee before we go,” She turned her head to face the blonde, resting her head on the other's shoulder, “Have you packed everything we need, Lisa?”

“Of course,” Lisa grinned confidently, “I've prepared everything just a while ago.”

Jennie hummed, “Is that why it took you so long?”

“ _Hey..._ ” Lisa nudged the older girl gently, not wanting her to pull away from her position, “We agreed to meet at five. I got here  _a minute_  early.”

“Which is a  _new record_  for the school's resident troublemaker,” Jennie teased and wrapped her arms around Lisa's neck, “Just admit it, Lis. You're a softie for me.”

“You're damn right about that,” Lisa leaned close and left a kiss on her lips before pulling away, “Let's go?”

The two of them left the court and went to the black car parked nearby. Lisa went ahead to open and the car’s door, grinning at the older woman.

“ _My lady_ ,” She called. Jennie chuckled as she got inside the passenger’s seat and watched Lisa jog to the other side.

She started the ignition and rode to the local diner that they knew would open for 24/7. It didn’t take long for then to arrive and the sky had become the darkest of blues.

Lisa parked the car and Jennie was the first to get out. The calls of the seagulls by the harbor and the salty, yet familiar, scent of the ocean crashing against the bay greeted her senses. She took a deep breath and hugged herself from the autumn cold.

The lights on the building were bright, and there were already a few patrons having breakfast by the windows. Jennie waited as Lisa went out of the car after shutting the engine and the two of them went inside. It was warm inside the diner and soothing jazz music played from the speakers.

The two of them sat on the stools by the counter and a tall waitress on the other side greeted them with a smile.

“You guys are up early,” She said, smiling at the both of them while closing the book in her hands. For sure, it was a textbook for her course, “What can I get for you two?”

“Good morning, Tzuyu,” Lisa greeted back, “Jennie and I will have the usual.” The older girl beside her nodded.

“Alright,” Tzuyu said, placing the book down before heading to the kitchen.

Jennie leaned closer to Lisa. She used to be jealous of the young waitress for being one of the blonde’s closest friends. Only because the two constantly meet up coincidentally, nearly every day. It was quite a story to tell about two fated lovers, but Lisa and Tzuyu had seen each other as nothing more than friends.

A kiss was placed on her cheek and Jennie turned to see Lisa smiling at her, “What are you thinking?”

Jennie shook her head, “Nothing. Just wondering when Tzuyu will get herself a girlfriend.”

“Judging by how many are attracted to her in college,” Lisa chuckled and kissed her cheek once more, “I’m sure she’ll get one soon.”

“She’s a good kid,” Jennie said, watching the tall girl coming out from the kitchen and going over to the customers asking for more coffee.

“ _Mhm,_ ” Lisa hummed in response.

A few minutes later, Tzuyu came back and placed their plates in front of them— stacked pancakes with whip cream and maple syrup. Jennie inhaled the delicious scent and hummed in appreciation.

“Are the two of you going to your usual weekend, morning rendezvous?” Tzuyu asked with a knowing grin. Lisa nodded.

“You know the drill, Kid,” Lisa winked. Tzuyu could rolled her eyes and shook her head with the grin still on her face.

“I’ll go prepare your hot chocolates then,” She said and went into the kitchen.

After breakfast and Tzuyu packing their hot chocolates, they bid goodbye to the young college girl and went into Lisa’s car. The drive was smooth and quiet with the blonde focused on the road, while Jennie watched the familiar scenic route to their  _destination_.

 _5:28 am_. The atmosphere was still blue.

“Sometimes, I wonder how we started doing this,” She heard Lisa spoke and Jennie snapped her head to the blonde with a cheeky grin on her lips.

“Weren’t you the one who insisted we get out of this town for a weekend when we were in high school?” Lisa glanced at her and chuckled.

“Come on, Jen,” Lisa grinned, “You were the one  _insisted_  in the first place.”

Jennie lightly slapped the blonde’s shoulder, “Yah... It doesn’t really matter now since we do it every weekend.”

Lisa raised a brow, eyes on the road, “ _Do what?_ ”

Jennie groaned, “You  _know_  what I mean, Lisa.”

Lisa glanced at her, grinning, “Sorry, Jen, but I  _don’t_  know what you mean.”

Jennie pouted and crossed her arms, “I’m not talking to you.” This earned a laugh from the blonde.

“Oh, Jen, why are you so cute?”

The older woman scoffed and flipped her hair, “Because I am, and it shouldn’t be questioned.”

“Whatever you say, Babe.”

Jennie tried to keep the pout on her face when she heard the, surprisingly,  _rare_ endearment from the blonde. She turned on the radio and the two of them jammed to the pop songs playing for the whole ride.

 

\--

 

_end of pt. 1_

 


End file.
